rainclaws_ravage_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainclaw
Note: Rainclaw's foster family she only had while she resided in QuailClan Appearance Rainclaw is a soot grey she-cat with slightly long fur. Her tail is quick thick, and her legs are slightly long. She has white paw, tail tip - and her muzzle is also white, trailing down to her chest, which is slightly fluffy. There are bright ginger markings around her eyes, like a mask, along with two thick rings of ginger on her tail. A ginger patch spans mostly across her back and slightly onto her flanks. There’s one patch of ginger on the side of her right leg, and her left leg. Her ear tips are a foggy grey, along with dapples on her face, flanks and legs. She has very piercing, dark green eyes, which give off a menacing glare . Her left ear is missing, along with a deep scar across her left flank, and three scars run across her face. There’s a faint bite mark on her tail and her claws are sharp and sleek. Biography Rainclaw's Ravage Kit Rainkit is born to Pigeonfrost and Hareleap, with her brother Leopardkit in BirchClan. In the first chapter, she is snuggled beside her mother and brother. She gives a little yawn, before taking up all the space, squishing Leopardkit. Rowdily, Rubblestep’s kits come over to see the new kits, and Galekit begins nudging Rainkit boisterously. Hareleap points at her, remarking that the flecks on her pelt look like dapples of rain, which is how she gets her name. When Reedpaw visits his new siblings, Hareleap proudly presents Rainkit and Leopardkit to him. However, Rainkit’s parents are hesitant to let the Clan know that Pigeonfrost is the father, as their relationship is forbidden. The next day, Rainkit opens her eyes earlier, and watches as Rowanface confronts Hareleap about her kits. She remarks that it would be better for the kits to be killed, and Hareleap, horrified, sweeps the kits up with her tail. The tortie notes how her and her brother had been called a mistake a lot over the past couple of days, especially by Brackenkit. She doesn’t think this is fair. Interrupting the conversation, the kit loudly inputs that she does not want to be killed, and makes her way out the nursery, where she meets Meadowtail and Swooppaw. Swooppaw seems skitterish, and Rainkit coldly asks him wether she’s a mistake. This then results in Applestream hissing a remark as she walks by, which she retorts, satisfied by his shocked look. When Rainkit returns to the nursery, her mother apologises for everything, which Rainkit replies that it is not her fault. She eventually falls asleep, and is shaken awake by Brackenkit shoving her into the floor. Brackenkit asks if she wants to play, which Rainkit says that she does not. Teasingly, Brackenkit precedes to call Rainkit lazy, her two brothers Galekit and Torrentkit chanting supportively. Pondkit quietly watches from the sidelines as an argument eveolves between the kits. Rainkit unsheathed her claws, and tells her if she wants a fight, a fight is what she will get. That night, Leopardkit opens his eyes, and places his head on Rainkit’s shoulder. She admits that she is not scared for the fight, but she is just stressed out. He responds with shock, telling her that it’s not nice to fight. The next day, Brackenkit and Rainkit fight, until they are stopped by Mistflower, who looks in horror as they fight. The senior warrior hissed that she always knew scum like that was up to trouble. Rainkit expecting the insult to be aimed at her, is shocked when it is aimed at Brackenkit, and that Mistflower is protecting her. Rainkit later meets Duststar after Mistflower advises her to see him for advice. She’s knocked over by Rowanface, before she sees the deputy and the leader discussing a battle plan on QuailClan. Hesitantly, the kit lists off the amount of cats who have been calling her a mistake in the Clan, and Duststar firmly tells her that she has to take authority to gain cats respect, and prove herself to BirchClan. The tom suddenly narrows his eyes, shocking Rainkit by the sudden change in attitude. She gulps, and asks if that means fighting. He nods, and explains to the she-kit the conflict between QuailClan, his voice getting more deeper with anger. She reacts with excitement, waving her tail, and questioning what the QuailClan cats are like. He remarks back that they are fox-hearts and traitors, with Rainkit instantly agrees with. Apprentice (more coming soon) Relationships (Coming soon) Family Mother Hareleap (Alive) Father Pigeonfrost (Deceased, StarClan) Brother Leopardpaw (Alive) Half - Brothers Quailwhisker (Deceased, StarClan) Lightpaw (Decease, StarClan) Reedspring (Alive) Half - Sisters Otterpaw (Deceased StarClan) Spotwing (Deceased StarClan) Pipertail (Deceased StarClan) Half - Aunt Cal (Alive) Half - Uncle Duststar (Alive) Great - Half Aunt Stalkstar (Deceased, StarClan) Great - Half Uncle Embershine (Deceased, StarClan) Aunts Cloverswipe (Deceased, Unknown) Quillbreeze (Deceased, StarClan) Uncles Nightpoppy (Deceased, StarClan) Applestream (Alive) Brineclaw (Deceased, Unknown) Half - Cousins Muddy (Alive) Brambling (Alive) Bluebell (Alive) Cloverkit (Deceased, StarClan) Two unnamed tom - kits (Unknown) Foster Family Foster Father Whitestrike (Alive) Foster Mother Robintail (Alive) Foster Brother Ebonykit (Alive) Foster Sisters Bumblekit (Alive) Honeykit (Alive) Trivia (coming soon) Quotes Category:BirchClan